This invention relates to portable electronic devices which incorporate a timekeeping function and a display which indicates time in digital form. Such devices include, for example, digital type wristwatches and electronic calculators which incorporate a selectable timekeeping function.
When setting the timekeeping section of such a device, for example in accordance with a standard time signal, a disadvantage of conventional devices is that setting can only be performed in units of one minute. Thus, for example, if the standard time signal (transmitted by radio or telephone, say) indicates a time of 2 (hours). 45 (minutes). 10 (seconds) when the user wishes to correct the time, it will be necessary for the user to wait until a signal of 2.46.00 is transmitted as the standard time signal, i.e. the user must wait for a period of 50 seconds in this case before setting the time in accordance with the standard time signal.